


Cover art for 'Beats of Three'

by Cleo_Calliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for 'Beats of Three' by Belladonna_Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover art for 'Beats of Three'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belladonna_Q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Q/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beats of Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/858639) by [Belladonna_Q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Q/pseuds/Belladonna_Q). 



> Made in profound admiration for Belladonna_Q's amazing story telling and in hope that I'll soon have a sequel to make cover art for. Because I really CANNOT wait for that sequel. :-)

  



End file.
